A Day in the Life--or more
by WindyEvee
Summary: A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil-but a bit different. Dan and Phil/Gorillaz crossover, Autistic Phil Lester, Autistic 2D
A/N: Hello,Windy reporting here. It's been like 500 years since I wrote anything, so I decided to whip this up.

(Autistic Phil Lester, Autistic 2D, Phil is his regular age, 2D is 12 or 13)

Warnings: meltdowns, possible self hurt, stimmy stimmy, people being loud, Murdoc being old (yes, that is always a warning)

Dan and Phil/Gorillaz crossover. Possible mention of OCs, you never really know w/ me.

"Hello internet!" Dan begins the video just like any other video he would have made. "Today we are going to be doing a day in the life of Dan and Phil! I know that Phil usually starts these videos out, but I'm doing it right now, as Phil is still getting ready...I think." Dan ponders this a bit. "Well, I guess I'll give him a minute." He thinks out loud.

Suddenly a loud whimper sounds from down the hall. Dan turns around, confused. "Phil, are you okay in there?" He asks, slightly worried.

Phil pokes his head out the door. "Yep."

"Oh, nice, I guess this might be a day of one-word sentences." Dan jokes sarcastically, turning the camera back on himself.

A moment later Phil emerges from his room, hugging 2D, who's messily wrapped them both in a blanket.

"Hey guys," Dan says with slight concern. "What happened?"

Phil shrugs. "He's not really feeling it today, I guess."

"Oh," Dan says. "well, if he doesn't want to be in the video today.."

Phil turns to 2D slightly. "Is it okay if he films you too?" He asks. 2D nods slightly. Phil looks back at Dan, "It's okay then."

"All right.." Dan mumbles, "..nothing more to see, I guess."

A jumpcut happens and Dan is once again focused on his face.

"Hello again," he laughs, "So, since you probably saw what happened earlier, I wanted to assure you all that everything is fine now. We decided to watch Pokemon and eat some breakfast." The camera turns around and shows Phil and 2D watching an older episode of Pokemon: Indigo League.

"Feeling very 90s today, aren't we?" Dan teases. Phil playfully glares back, then turns back towards the TV, resting his head on his hand. 2D had payed no attention to the conversation at all, watching the TV screen intently.

The camera cuts again to Phil's room, pointed towards the closet.

"So what are we wearing today, then?" Dan asks casually.

Phil shrugs, "Not sure. Anything is good today, really." He finally decides on the Nyan Cat t shirt. Another jumpcut happens as Phil suddenly reappears with the new outfit. Dan turns the camera to 2D, who's wearing his T-Virus shirt and scratching at his hands.

"He wasn't really too picky today either. Good day, huh?" Dan says, a slight tone of hope in his voice. Phil shrugs, "I guess so." 2D just sniffles, not looking up from his hands.

The next scene shows Dan standing at the bottom of the stairs, Phil clumsily bouncing down them, the camera in his hand. "We needed to go to the grocery store today," Dan explains, "just to get a few things really quick. Other than that we'll probably just mess around and hang out." He shrugs.

2D slowly comes down the stairs after Phil, wearing some headphones and fiddling with Dan's 3DS.

"He's been addicted to Animal Crossing lately," Phil explains. "It's almost like he's turning into a villager. He always walks very precisely now, almost robotic." 2D takes out an earbud and looks up at Phil. Phil smiles at him and follows Dan out the door.

Another jumpcut is made and the train station appears.

"We've actually been here for a while," Dan begins, "I'm sure the train is just a little behind." He turns the camera towards Phil, who's playing Crossy Road, and 2D, who's fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"How long has it been?" Phil asks, looking up from his game.

"Not sure," Dan mutters, "fifteen minutes maybe?" Phil sighs. "Oh, it'll be here soon. We're in no rush, anyway." Dan says. Phil shrugs and looks back down at his phone.

The camera cuts back to Phil, a regular sound of hurried chatting in the background.

"We decided to stop for lunch at Starbucks, because it's become kind of a tradition at this point." He says with a slight smile. He then turns the camera to 2D, who's listening to music and drawing something in a small notebook. "What'cha listening to?" Phil asks, leaning over and turning on 2D's iPod. The brief cover art of _We Sing, We Dance, We Steal Things_ ** _(1)_** flashes on the screen before going to black again. "Ah." Phil mutters with a nod.

Phil then turns to Dan, who silently nods and waves, on account of his mouth is full of food.

"So, what are we doing next?" Phil asks when Dan is finished eating.

"Um, probably just going to the grocery store whenever you two are ready." He says. A sudden unnerved humming noise from 2D causes both Dan and Phil to turn their heads.

"I'm assuming that moment would be now?" Phil asks with slight concern.

"Yep." Dan replies quickly, moving to gather everything. Phil quickly gets up and the camera cuts.

The camera cuts again to a bright light shining into the lens, then angling down to show Phil's face.

"Oops, I was filming the ceiling there," he chuckles, slightly embarrassed. "Anywho, we made it to the grocery store, so we're just going to get some milk and go home." Dan, who has appeared next to him, nods. Phil then turns the camera around to film the three walking down the isles, seeming normal.

As the camera cuts again and they are finally heading back, 2D stops and covers his eyes, whimpering slightly.

"Woah, are you okay?" Phil asks, walking over to 2D. Dan, who now has the camera, makes a slightly worried face before turning the camera back around. Phil had seemed to be whispering something, then raises his head.

"It's too bright in here." He explains.

"Well, good thing we were just leaving, then." Dan says with a noise of understanding.

The camera cuts again to show Dan's face as they walk out of the grocery store. "Well, on the bright side, it wasn't as bad as the time we went to Ikea." he jokes, chuckling slightly. Phil, who's walking behind him with a shopping bag, puts a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing, as if the experience shouldn't have been talked about in the first place.

"All right," Dan concludes through his laughter, "I think we'd had enough for one day." Phil nods behind him in agreement.

The camera cuts to the apartment's lounge, Phil watching _Attack on Titan_ on the TV.

"Oh of course you're watching this show." Dan laughs. "Did you two agree on this?"

"Were we supposed to?" Phil says in surprise, looking up at Dan. Dan just shakes his head with a grin. "Oh, never mind."

2D wasn't even watching the show, rather sitting in front of the couch, slowly rocking and reading a book about a dead horse or something.

Dan walks over to him and softly smiles, sitting on the floor next to him. "Hi," he says kindly, "how's it going over here?" 2D looks up for a second and nods, putting his book down and leaning against Dan. Dan smiles and ruffles his hair.

"So, what's for dinner?" Phil suddenly asks, breaking the somewhat-sentimental moment. Dan makes a noise of disappointed realization.

"I didn't plan anything, actually," he admits guiltily, "how about we just go to McDonalds or something?"

Phil laughs, "Sounds good to me."

Dan turns to 2D, "Is that okay with you?" He nods. "Well okay then, that's settled."

The camera cuts again to show the trio sitting in a McDonalds, looking fairly casual.

"It's actually a bit awkward to film here, as we never really come here at all." Dan admits with a nervous laugh. Phil just shrugs, focused on eating some strange-looking ice cream. 2D is tracing the patterns in the table, not seeming to notice what Dan had said. Dan turns the camera back to his face, a bored expression coming over it. "Well I suppose there isn't much to say here, so, see you later!"

Yet another jumpcut happens, focusing on Dan and Phil standing in the hallway. A soft, repetitive thudding sound being heard in the background.

"Okay, so, we got home about an hour ago and decided to just chill out for a while," Dan began, "when we found this little gem." Dan continues to walk down the hall and towards the lounge, the sound growing louder. He turns the camera around to show 2D, repeatedly sit-dropping on the floor and getting back up.

"He's been doing this for ten minutes." Phil whispers, Dan nodding in agreement.

"I'm not sure why he's doing it," Dan adds, "but he seems pretty content with it." Phil nods.

The camera cuts again to show Dan reorganizing some Wii games; Phil and 2D sitting in the middle of the floor.

"He stopped falling on the floor." Phil informs the audience. He's now got his arms loosely wrapped around 2D, who's tugging and playing with Phil's sleeve.

"Would this count as a stim?" Phil asks Dan, who hasn't turned around from the shelf.

"Probably." He replies simply, not looking away, Phil shrugs.

The camera makes a final cut back to Dan's face. "Well, that's it. Our Day in the Life for today. As always, click below to subscribe to the extra channel where we make this stuff, click in the boxes by me to subscribe to Phil and I, yadda yadda." He finishes. "Thank you for watching, bye!" He waves and the screen fades to black.

 **We Sing, We Dance, We Steal things is a studio album released by singer-songwriter Jason Mraz in 2008**


End file.
